Heirs
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: Lucy, a girl with a heart Illness, and her bestfriend, Gray, both come from The Richest Families in Fiore. But they both told their parents they wanted to be away from all of the fame. Now, a friend of them booked them a job as models for the photoshoot of the magazines "Heirs", Meaning they'll have to go back to the fame, but they decided to take it. How will it go?
**Sup! It's been so long~! Damn! So, I'm sorry, for not updating. I hope you enjoy this new fan fic!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Lucy!" A blue haired teenager girl yelled.

"Lucy Fucking Heartfilia, get your fucking ass over here!" The girl yelled, at her friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Said friend, came out of her room, Hair all messed up, wearing an oversized long hoodie, With short shorts. "What the fuck is wrong with you levy?!" Lucy yelled, rubbing her eyes. "Oh. Lu, you woke up" She said, smiling as if nothing happened. "Levy, how the hell could i stay asleep when you were yelling like i was 50 fucking miles away! Levy, my room is like 10 steps away! I heard you clearly, and believe me, so did the whole building!" Lucy said, almost yelling.

"Sorry, it's just that, Erza is calling. She says she wants to meet us" Levy told Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked bsck towards her room "Ugh. Again? Ugh, Fine...I'll...I'll dress up. But, Did she really want to have a meeting at 6 in the morning?" Lucy asked, Looking at Levy, frustrated.

Levy shrugged laughing, "You know Erza, she'll let you know early in the morning, so she can annoy you for the rest of the day." She said taking out some bread to make toast. Lucy faked a Laugh and just slammed her door, She wasn't mad, No, She was annoyed. "It's flipping 6 am in the morning! Couldn't she let me sleep more" Lucy whined, While searching for warm clothes in her drawers, Before dressing up, she took her phone from the night table, and checked the temperature. It was pretty cold so she just dressed in jeans, a long sleeve simple shirt, and a long sleeve long coat. When she finished dressing, she walked in front of the mirror. "Lucy, You ready for today?" She said to herself, smiling. Before leaving her room she put on some knee high boots, and brushed her hair, she didn't do anything too special with it, she just let her hair down for today.

When the girls were ready, they ate the toast levy had made, and drove straight to the coffee shop they were going to meet up.

"Erza!" The girls said together, when they saw her. "Hey, guys. I ordered some hot chocolate, i hope you like it."The red head friend told the girls.

"Erza, Is...Gray coming?" Lucy asked with a little excitement in her face

"Um...I...don't know" Erza said, she sounded confused and as if she was lying but Lucy wasn't exactly focusing on that, she was wondering where the hell was Gray.

She took out her phone annoyed and send a text to gray:

Lucy: _Are you coming?_

The answer came quickly

Gray: _I'm sorry Lu, I can't make it._

Lucy's face turned into a scowl, she dressed up so well, and he didn't show up. When she looks horrible, as if she was run over by 3 cars and then got chased by all the dogs in the fucking neighborhood, He shows up. Yeah, he always shows up, and in her eyes, she always looks horrible. Today she was actually sure of how she looked. But he couldn't fucking 'make it'

Lucy: _Oh...Ok_

Gray: _I'm sorry, I really am._

Lucy rolled her eyes and slammed her phone against the table. Levy and Erza were talking about something and she was too fucking annoyed to interrupt them. When she was about to get up to order more hot chocolate, A pair of hands covered her eyes. "Do you really think i wouldn't come. That i wouldn't come to a place where the prettiest girl on earth is? You're wrong, I'm here" A husky voice told her. Oh, did she know who's voice it was

She jumped up from the chair and hit his chest "You jerk. I haven't seen you for a month now, and when we get to meet again you pull this prank!" She told him, hitting him nonstop. He laughed, "Hey, I'm sorry, Lu. But, I couldn't wait to see you though, When i heard we had a meeting you don't know how fast i got out of my house, i ran as fast as a human possibly could. I wanted to give you a surprise so when you asked Erza if i was coming, I was behind you and i shook my head so she told you that i wasn't coming." He told Her, pulling her into a hug

"Wait so, You saw me, texting you?" She asked him, leaning back from the hug. "Yeah" He laughed "Why were you mad?"

"Well, My best friend's sister got married so he offered himself to help her furnish her new house, he didn't even call me or text me for a whole month. When he finally answers my texts he decides to not come to our meeting, may i fucking add i haven't seen him in a month" She said full of rage. He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Oh Lu, What am i going to do with you and your language? Hey, do you know how cute you look when you get mad at me? Agh, you look so cute! I don't know how it's possible to look so cute Lu." He teased her, smiling, even though he was teasing, she knew he meant it, it wasn't the only time he said it, Last time, he actually told her it was true. He really found her cute when she was mad.

She was so annoyed but somehow he always seemed to calm her down "Lu" She looked up, still a little annoyed, he gave her that smirk he knew she loved "I missed you"

She hit his head once again, but then said "I missed you too, dumbass". He raised his eyebrows amused, and let out a laugh "Wow, Heartfilia. I've known you since we were 4 and yet you've never said you miss me." He told her Sitting on the chair next to hers, since levy had sat next to Erza in the chairs in front of them.

"Actually, Fullbuster, i have. Remember when you were going to move, you stayed at my house the day before, and dszxi had told you how much i appreciate you being my friend and all." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's when you told me you loved me and that you would forever be with me, in my hea-" He couldn't finish his sentence since she covered his mouth. "Yes, that time" She said glaring at him. He just gave her another smile and a wink, Sometimes she just wondered, how could a person be so handsome but so annoying sometimes?!

"Alright, you two. Erza, please tell us why we're here." Levy said, not wanting Lucy to whine later, about how she didn't stop Gray from saying that.

"Well" She said letting out a last laugh "Okey, We're here because, tomorrow, you guys will meet the sons of the richest families in Fiore. The families, will be appearing in 3 magazines and they need models, so i assigned the three of you to be the models. Gray, I just figured you have to go, so" Erza explained, she said it because Gray's family was also among the rich families that were going to appear in the magazines, meaning he had to go anyway. Lucy's family was among those too but she had told her father to keep her away from all that rich family life, So she figured that's why he didn't tell her. But here she was anyway, she was going.

Erza then explained to them more details about the job, which took them like 3 hours. She used to do that a lot. She found them jobs and that's how they got their money. People actually contacted her sometimes just for Lucy or Gray. Levy was kind of shy and she preferred the jobs where book, codes, clues, were involved, So if there were any jobs like that, she wanted erza to give them to her.

Anyway, after Erza explaining and apologizing to an Angry Lucy and Annoyed Gray. They all finally left the café at 9am, Lucy and Gray decided to go for a walk, but waited for Erza outside the café, Levy had a book to finish so she drove back to her apartment, not even waiting. Erza then came out of the café and told the couple that she had to go see the client and tell him they agreed, to which the couple glared at her.

"Guys, Just, please. They're paying really well. Just for 3 photoshoots!" She tried to convince them. She failed by the way.

"Erza, forget it, ok. I'm going because it pays good and even if i told you i wont go, My father will force me." Gray

told her "And if Lucy is going, I wont leave her alone with all those guys. There are barely any girls in the families" Gray Finished. Lucy looked at him and laughed "Damn, i remember when i was younger i only played with 2 kids, You and Loke. I remember your sister played with my hair, and your brother carried me in his shoulders whenever i saw him. You use to push your brother and tell him you could carry me better" She told him laughing at the end. He just looked at her and laughed "Well, excuse my 9 year old self trying to proof my 12 year old brother i was better then him" He told her

Erza was still with them, "Welp, I'll... I'll just leave...Anyway, Be there tomorrow! I love you both! Take care!" She yelled running towards her home. Erza usually told them she loved them because:

1\. They were mad or upset with her or anything else

2\. They actually grew up together

3\. She was 3 years older then them so they couldn't protest, she felt like an older sister for them **(A/N Gray, Lucy and Levy are 23, Erza is 26)**

4\. To annoy them or embarrass them

5\. When they accomplished something, she usually congratulates them and then tell them she loves them. For example, when Levy won a book contest, when Gray won his soccer game, or when Lucy won her volleyball game.

Anyway, when Erza left. The couple looked at each other and shrugged. They began walking towards Gray's house, since Lucy knew Levy could have invited Gajeel and she didn't really want to see anyone but Gray right now. "Gray, I forgot to ask you, How did it go with Juvia?" Lucy asked, in a jealous but normal tone. Gray looked at her, wondering why she asked, and why in that tone. He wanted to laugh but he knew she'd get mad at him, she couldn't possibly jealous!

"Why are you aski-" He stopped when he noticed she wasn't next to him. He looked behind him, she was a few feet behind him, her head low and her hands clenched. He walked towards her, once he was in front of her he placed his hand on the back of her head and gently placed her head against his chest. "Lucy" he whispered. A long silence followed behind. "I'm sorry. I-It's just, it hurts...a lot " She told him slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, she was shaking. Gray wrapped his arms around her small waist. "It's okay. Let's go to my house so you can rest. I didn't know it still happened to you. I'm sorry i wasn't there for these months. Did it happen to you again before?" He asked her leaning away from her so he could see her teary eyes.

"N-No, I got pains but this hadn't happen again b-before. I'm scared...Gray...I'm really scared" She told him tears slowly escaping her eyes. She didn't know when it would happen, It just did, and somehow, gray was always there to help her. Gray was so worried, it happened in completely normal times, they were just walking and there she'd go. He tried to not think about it much and just took her in his arms. He picked her up princess style **(A/N i don't remember if it was princess style or bride style)**. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took her as fast as he could to his apartment.

Once he reached his apartment, he lay her down on his bed, and ran to the kitchen to get a cup of water. He went back to his room and gave her the water. "Here, I'll make some hot chocolate later" He told the girl. Lucy smiled "Thank you. But, it's okay. You don't have to" she told him and began drinking the water. "You're right, I don't have to. But I want to. I want to warm you up. I don't want you to be okay. I want you to be great, to feel happy, not just okay." He told her, he was so worried. He remembered this happening to her all the time, and he was the only one who knew how to deal with it. She placed the now empty cup on the night table next to her.

"Thank you, Gray." She said. She took his hand, and gave a slight squeeze. He laughed "You know Heartfilia. These are the only times i see this side of you. Moments like this, make me happy. When we can just say what we want without a care in the world. I can hold your hand, and feel safe Heartfilia. Let's stay together. Promise me, you wont leave me" He told her, with a caring smile. She laughed "You're so cheesy, dumbass. But, let's do it. Let's stay together. I promise, I wont leave you. Do you promise?" She asked him back, with a brow raised. His smile widened "I do, I promise i wont leave the prettiest girl in the world alone" he told her laying in bed next to her.

She smiled, but then frowned "Do...Do you want to know how it feels?" she asked him in a really low voice. His smile vanished and he went close to her and hugged her tight. "I know it's not easy for you. But, i have to know." he told her, he was holding her close, he was afraid she was going to break. For him, she was the only person he could completely trust. He does have a big crush on her, and it's all because she has been there for him for so long. Always there, to help him, to believe in him, to tell him he can do it. She's been there, and he loves her for that. He doesn't want her to break, to disappear. He would go insane if she did.

"It feels as if someone, took your heart in their hand...and...and squeezed it...Your heart stops beating and you feel dizzy and your sight starts going completely black. But yet, you cant move, your senses are all giving up on you but you can't move. It's like you're glued to the floor, but you can't see, and you feel like you want to faint but you don't. All that happens in just a minute. It's so fast but at the same time so slow. And at the end, you feel like your heart went back to normal but it still hurts" She ended, restinrapped his arms around her tighter "The doctors don't know what it is yet, right?" He asked her closing his eyes and hugging her tighter, by the way this was so normal for them, everytime they felt sad or mad about something, they went to each other, even if they person who they were mad with, was each other, And when they were together they ended up hugging.

"No, they tell me to take my pills but i fucking forgot, thanks to Erza hurrying us up" She said. He laughed "How about we don't talk about that for now?" He asked, he felt her nod, Since her head was on his chest. "I had asked you, how it went with Juvia" She told him, gray rolled his eyes at the question and laughed "Why do you want to know?" He asked her. She stood up from the bed and ran to the living room. He chased after her, "Tell me why?" He asked her. She laughed and got on the sofa "Why don't you catch me first?" She asked him, hitting him with a cushion. He smirked and ran towards the sofa. She jumped off the sofa and ran to the backyard, and laughed her ass off when Gray almost fell because of a rock. When she was laughing he ran as fast as he could to get her. In a second Lucy was swept off her feet. Gray carried her all the way to a chair that was near by "Now, Tell me why."

"I want to know" She said pouting, he smiled. "Ok, well, she said she liked my brother, and that she knew you forced me to go. She said that the last months she had been seeing me like a brother. So yeah." He told her. She smirked "That's good for her. And for you too." She said. He smiled and rolled his eyes "Lucy, admit it! You were jealous!" He told her. She laughed and turned away from him "W-Why would i b-be?!" she stuttered. He just smiled and sat next to her. She looked so beautiful, "Oh, Lu. You're too pretty" He said ruffling her hair "How about we go make that hot chocolate i told you about?" He asked her, Pulling her up from the chair. She let herself get dragged towards the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, he lifted he up and sat her on the counter. "Stay there" he told her, while he made the hot chocolate. When he was done, he handed her hers. She took her Hot Chocolate, and took a sip. "It's good" She told him smiling. He nodded "Lucy, Are you sure you want to the photoshoot?" He asked her completely changing the mood. She laughed "Yes, Gray. I'm sure. My dad and siblings would be happy if i went anyway." She told him. "Alright, if you say so." He believed in her. But the real problem is him, he isn't sure if he wants to go.

"Gray. Don't think too much about it. I just hope i don't get annoyed since you know how i get" She said getting off the counter and walking towards the living room, they sat on the sofa. When she got mad, annoyed, tired or upset. She uses to curse a lot...a LOT. Gray tries to make her curse less but its helpless, she does it always. When he annoys her she usually curses which makes him cry laughing. But, he isn't behind either. When He gets mad also curses a lot.

"Ha, I actually hope you do!" Gray said excited. Lucy glared at him and punched his arm "Fuck you Gray" She told him dead serious. He couldn't stop laughing. But, when he turned to look at her he saw that she turned serous all of sudden. "What's wrong?" He asked her, her didn't leave her lap. "What if?" She paused, he knew what she was going to say "What if it happens again? What i get an attack again? What if its worse? What if you're not there that time?" She asked him a tear escaping her eye "Will Loke be there?" She asked

In this moments, he didn't know whether to cry with her or just hug her to death. But he knew he couldn't cry, or at least, he tried not to cry. He wanted to be strong for her, but tears ran down his cheeks, he just imagined her crying and scared no one helping her, he imagined her not being in this world anymore, it was horrible. Damn, today was like a roller coaster, they were happy then sad then happy and then sad again,but he cant blame her, he wondered the same thing. What if it happened again? The question that really broke him was, Will he be there if it happens? What if he isn't there? Will someone else be there? He doesn't want anyone else, he wants to be there for her. Him, Not anyone else, him.

With tears in his eyes he hugged Lucy tightly. It was not so comfortable since they were sitting but he didn't want to let go of her. They were both crying, just trying to hug it out. "Lucy, I'm not strong enough to protect you forever but I'll do it. I'll be there, no matter what, I'll be there. I swear." He told her. She had never seen him crying so much since his brother went to the army. "Gray, i know you wont fail me. You know you can always count on me, and if we fight...We fight together, hand in hand. I promise to never give up. I swear" She told him. "Lucy, I cant protect you forever, but ill try. I just cant imagine what would happen if i was not there if it happened. My heart would seriously stop. Lucy, youre the only one who understands me, I'm scare I'll loose you. I'm scared one day I'll wake up and somebody tells me you're gone. I'm scared that one day It'll happen to you and i wont be there. I'm scared for so many things, yet, I feel like i cant protect you. Lucy, I'm not strong enough" He kept going telling her the same thing 'I'm not strong enough'. She pushed him away, stood up, took his hand and went to the bedroom **(A/N nothings gonna happen i swear...You perverts!)**.

She sat down and pulled him down next to her "Gray, Just a moment later you fucking promised you'd protect me, and i believe you, I said that we would always fight together and I'll be there for you like you're always there for me. If its about strength, neither of us is strong, we've been through some crazy shit, but we're here, and we're going to keep going no matter what, together. I don't need you to be strong, i need you to be happy. Promise me that wherever you are, you'll be happy, no matter what happens, You'll be happy" She told him when she turned to him, he had stop crying, his eyes were blood red, and he kept nodding his head, shaking. She smiled "How about we take a nap, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too" She said laying down on one side of the bed while he layed down on the other. She fell asleep first, he was awake and was just staring at her. "I promise, I'll be happy no matter what. If you promise me to never erase that smile from you face" He whispered smiling at her sleeping figure. When he closed his eyes he felt a hand ruffle his har. "I promise" He heard her whisper, he didn't open his eyes, he just smiled. They both later on, after about 30 minutes of staring at each other secretly.

* * *

 **8PM, THAT DAY**

Lucy was the first one to wake up, when she opened her eyes, she expected to be wrapped around Gray's arms, but since the universe hates her, they were just facing each other. He was somehow shirtless, to which she had to look under the covers, she also doesn't remember being under the covers, to make sure nothing that she doesn't remember happened. Sorry but she has to be sure! She saw that she was wearing the same joggers and Croptop she'd been wearing since the morning. She slowly turned back to face him. His beautiful abs showing, his hair all messed up and his lips were half opened. She was just admiring his sleeping figure. Yeah, she probably had a crush on Gray, she just loved to look at him and admire his handsomeness. She smiled, she knew he liked her, but she wanted it to be special, not just 'Hey, I know you like me. I like you too' kind of thing, she didn't care if she had to confess, she just wanted it to be special. She didn't see any signs of him being awake so she just closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

Gray was the first one to wake up this time. He rubbed his eyes, and then opened his eyes. Lucy was sound asleep, the sunlight from the window lighting up half of her face. Gray stared at her for, like, a minute and then stood up to make breakfast.

He made Pancakes and orange juice cuz that's all that he had in the fridge. He placed it all on the table, and went to his room to wake up his sleeping best friend. "Lucy" He called her, he shook her a bit, she gave absolutely no sign of waking up. He called her like 15 times and each time he kept shaking her a little harder. She still seemed to be asleep. By this time he was so annoyed. He was gonna get her up somehow, someway, right fucking now. He took the pillow her head was resting on, and hit her, lightly but hard, with it. She moved a little. He took the last pillow, her head now resting on the mattress. He hit her a little hard her but not that it would hurt. She groaned "What is it?!" she asked annoyed. He wondered how the fuck did she wake up by soft hits, but not by him yelling her name, and shaking her like an earthquake. "Bitch, you'd be dead if an earthquake happened. You sleep deeper than a fucking bear. Like, the bear would be fucking pathetic compared to you" He told her kinda laughing but kinda serious too.

She got out of bed laughing "What hour is it, dumbass?" She asked him.

"Probably 5am, we've got 2 hours to get ready" He said walking to the table and sitting down on one of the chairs. Lucy followed behind him, sitting down on the chair in front of him. They started eating. "I want to see Loke" Lucy broke the silence, she stopped eating and looked at him. His face was blank, he kept eating as if he wanted to ignore what she just say. "I wonder, how he's doing" She said again. He stood from the table and gave a slight grunt, to which she thought meant he wondered that too. She got up, they both cleaned the table together, in complete silence.

"Gray, I'll take a shower first!" She told him, running to the bathroom. This time he did answer, "Oh hell no! I'm going first!" He told her grabbing her from the waist and laying her on the couch, hr then ran as fast as he could to the bathroom "I won" He said, slamming the door. She sat up and rolled her eyes but then smiled.

After what was like 2 hours, they were finally ready. Gray was wearing a tux he had found on his closet, cuz Erza had send him and Lucy a text saying that they had to dress up fancy. He wasn't one to dress up like that, He only did if he had to. Lucy was wearing a black skin tight long sleeve dress, the neck and sleeves were lace. She had white flats, a heart locket with a picture of her mom in it, and her hair was on her sides. When she got out of the room, Gray jumped up from the couch, she looked so beautiful.

Lucy walked towards him and fixed his tie, he stared at her the hole entire time, he looked at her eyes that were fixed up on his tie, her lips that were a little parted, his small nose, she was perfect. He Let out a chuckle, "Damn, You look amazing. You really do" She finished fixing his tie and smiled, she placed her hands on his chest. "You look very handsome" She told him, she then went to get a white purse. "Lu, where did ya get the dress, the shoes, and the purse? I don't remember my sister wearing this or even having it." He told her walking to the door so they could leave. She smiled sheepishly "I actually called Levy, when you were taking a shower, by the way, you take long ass showers. Anyway, i called her and told her to bring me this outfit, so she did." She answered him, he nodded. That's why she looked so hot.

So they, left the house. In the car they talked about pretty much anything, they made fun of people, and yelled at slow cars. That's pretty much how they ride a car together. When they got to the place, they found a parking, and went in.

Lucy and Gray, entered the place, they looked around and then all of a sudden someone hugs them both "Fuck yes! You guys came, i knew you would come!" A voice said, hugging them both.

* * *

 **So I hope this is long enough! I like this story, it looks interesting, let's see what I'll come up with! Anyways, moving on to HMF (Helping Me Forget), I've seen a lot of follows and I'll promise that's gonna be my next update! Also, i recommend you read this story of mine, It's called 'Live For Me' AKA LFM. (Yes, they all have abbreviation, I'm trying to make it easier for you!) I even wrote it in the car! It's really sad, but cool. Anyways! You should check it out! And yes, i will update my other stories soon! I'll update HMF first then I'll update CL (Celebrity Love), the last one to be updated might be Young Love. Also there's still a poll on the countries for CL, if you wanna vote! So thank you! I hope you enyoyed this story!**

 **Question of the story: Who do you think hugged them?**

 _ **Fly High Fairies~**_


End file.
